Gone Rogue
by IceLance
Summary: Touka and her friends plan on becoming a stronger team than Asteroid and are willing to do whatever it takes to do so, even if it's going rogue!
1. Opening

"With an impressive victory, team Demonic Fury has now gained a win against team Rogue they are now tied, this final match will decide the victor" the announcer bellows.

"It's o-so tense, let's see how this goes"

"He's up to his 'o-so' annoying commenting, I lost big whoop." A young guy says shrugging his shoulders in anger, his spikes brown hair with red tips flails with the breeze caused by the electronic doors into our room, just a few chairs in a square box of a room with a screen to watch what the public can see televised or they could just turn to the large glass wall with the stadium just outside of it.

"Well you are the team leader, you should be doing better than this" the other guy says in the corner of the room using his red hoodie to cover his face.

"Well Mr big shot Nathan I'll show you true leadership next round!" he shouts clenching his fist at him.

"Sit down and watch the next match, maybe you'll learn how to play the game" he retaliates.

I walk out into the stadium with my deck in hand as the female opposite, pale pink blobbed hair which curls at the tip towards her lips. "The deciding match is between Touka Misakii from team Rogue and Miya Tensai from team Demonic Fury, let's get this underway!"

"Well from the performance your leader gave, you should be easy pickings." Her snarky remark to our fight… what a waste of time.

"You clearly have done no research into the background of our team. That's going to be your downfall."

"Genesis, Shadow Paladin and Nubatama, they are the decks your team runs."

"Our leader is not our strongest member" I say with my head lowered and a smirk beginning to show.

"What are you on about, the strongest player is nominated as leader, it's tradition."

"Killan is our weakest member; you have two guesses to find out who the strongest member is." I say toying with her.

"This is tedious, clearly it is Nathan."

"Last guess." I say putting my starting vanguard down.

"No y-you can't be!" she squeaks in horror.

"Bingo, I'm our strongest member, Killan begged to be the leader and put his heart and soul into his match against me and Nathan. So why not, it means I fight the trash on the enemy team."

She gasps and slams her fist on the newly risen table sparkling from the floor.

"Oh by the way, I know ever card in your deck, so I made a special deck to fight you."

"Excuse me, isn't that illegal to change decks part way through?"

"You know the opening ceremony I wasn't there, I was filling the form in for this very deck."

"Now stand up the Vanguard!" I yell.

"y-yes stand" she says.

"I ride Witch of Cats, Cumin"

"Now attack."

"No guard!"

"Oh look a critical trigger, after that I end."

"The battle grows fierce as Miya gets ready for her turn."

"This is o-so exciting."

"And you're o-so annoying," Killan says with his mouth full.

"If you don't quiet down, ill force you, you got that?" Nathan says watching the screen.

"So Touka lets see you survive this, my break ride, Nouvelle!"

"Too easy, you think that grade four is good enough for something of these high standards."

"I call Berserker dragon and burn your 12k attacker."

"That's fine by me, but do you really think this is going to win you the game?" I ask, holding my hand over my cards ready to guard.

"Nouvelle teach her a lesson."

"Sure thing"

"First check… nothing, second a critical, all effects to my vanguard."

I look at my hand I barely have enough to guard with, if she gets another trigger I'm finished.

"I'll drop three cards and stand once again, finish her!"

"Nullified," I shout as I hold up the Genesis perfect guard.

"Let's check what I'll be adding to my rear guards then, shall we?" trying to act coy.

"You'll be adding a whole lot of nothing, I'll show you skill!"

"You ditched Oracle for this junk and now you're going to pay for it."

Sweat begins to form on my brow as she flips over the two cards, at least she didn't gain anything.

"No I won't lose to you!"

"Hurry up, I need to show you what true skill looks like," I smile sarcastically as she nods and ends her turn.

Her face drops as she ends her turn, she knows I'm going to crush her. "This is it, draw I break ride Goddess of Four Seasons, Persephone!" I shout slamming down my vanguard.

"Metis' skill to draw a card and soul charge three and now for my Limit Break!" I yell as the vanguard symbol flashes above my head, "I Soulblast six to check the top three cards of my deck, I put them back in an order I like and then I draw one and Soul Charge the other" a grin begins to grow on my face. "You see a Chamomile left the soul so by paying one counterblast she's summoned to the rear-guard." I call Paprika, now go Persephone teach her pain!"

"I perfect guard, you won't surpass me," she cackles which stops immediately as I flip over the first card.

"Oh look the third card I looked at, a critical trigger, all effects to Paprika, second check another crit looks like Chamomile is getting these effects."

She gasps, "What?! A double trigger this, this is impossible."  
>"Paprika go!"<p>

"No I'll use these" she throws down her last two cards in her hand to stop me.

"Well then you'll enjoy Chamomile!" she jumps in the air and stabs Nouvelle in the chest and throws him backwards as Miya reveals the last card and lets it float to the damage zone.

"The winner is Touka Misakii of team Rogue."

"Now that was o-so amazing don't you think?"

"Looking at the table, team Rogue will be in the finals against Dreadnaught this will be exciting!"

And everything turns to a bright light, I rub my eyes and the sun is creeping through my curtains.

"Touka c'mon let's go!" a small child says as he grabs my arm and begins to pull me out of bed.

"W-What?" I say yawning.

"You're gonna be late again, I can't be having a lazy older sister it'll ruin my repu-repu-repu-"

"Reputation" I say as I sit up and look at him.

"Yeah that, Get outta bed lazybutt we'll be down stairs" and he bounces away and slams my door.

_Kido such a cheeky kid, that dream was… If only I could be that strong_. I shake my head and look over at my desk, a small box with the Vanguard symbol sits looking pristine I never use it enough.

I change into my white and red uniform and head out to school, I like it there surprisingly, I thought it would be all schoolwork and tests but we have Vanguard practise every day for an hour and then we have afterschool clubs to play, I attend to watch, I can't fight people.

"Touka you ready?" a familiar voice rings.

"Hey Killan, yeah it should be fun." I chime.

"No are you ready to fight someone?" he asks, his face says it all, hopeful and passionate.

"I-I'm not sure I don't know if I'm good enough." I sigh.

He grabs my shoulders and gives me a stern look, "If we are to become the best players here and beat Asteroid then we need you at top condition, forget the fear and fight with your heart!" he sounds so commanding.

I do nothing but stare at him.


	2. Chapter 1

The school bell rings and everyone charges for the door, except for me and Killan.

"Touka you will be fighting right? You said you would this morning" he has doubt written all over his face, I can't say no and hurt him, but I can't fight.

"L-let's just get to the club room" I say as my face turns a bright pink.

We walk out of the classroom and he leads the way, it's great having taller friends, it means they can be my plough through the thick mess of bodies trying to escape the school of an afternoon. We reach the door and inside there are a whole load of people cardfighting with the machines to 'bring the cards to life' according to Ren, I hate that guy, especially that lap dog of a girl Asaka, acting like they own the place.

"Hmph!" I crossed my arms in anger.

"Chill, we're here to enjoy ourselves remember not to think of rude things to say to Asteroid." He says watching a fight a few feet in front of us.

"Well I was- Wait hey! How did you know I was thinking that?" I shout standing on his foot.

"You're too easy to read, your left hand is clenched, your mouth has tightened and your right hand is holding your left arm. That is how you look every time you're mad at something." He bumps my shoulder with his fist, still not giving me any attention.

I release the tension in my body, "No I do not!" I shout back going slightly red in the face.

The fight finishes and he finally looks to me, smiles and then pushes me gently to the corner booth with a table in it. "What are we doing here?" I ask as he puts on one of the white gloves with wires connected to the table.

"Put the glove on, you're fighting like you said, here we're more secluded I know you have a lack of confidence." He shuffles his deck and the offers it to me. I shuffle it and hand it back, I reach into my bag and pick out my deck, I worked so hard on it yet I can't bring myself to use it.

I tie my red hair back and put on the gloves. "I-I'll give it a go." I hold my cards in my left and grab my left arm and sway left to right.

"I don't understand you, you're so fiery yet you're so shy in fights." He says scratching the back of his head.

"Just start your turn" I say looking at my hand, not the best but I'll try.

As he draws the top card red lights flashes around the room and a repetitive beep rings through the building. "Everyone out of the building, this is not a drill."

"W-wait is there a fire?" I ask scrambling around.

"I repeat this is not a drill everyone out of the building immediately." Some guy is stood on a desk with a megaphone and a hi vis jacket.

"Touka come with me" Killan says holding my arm, his face looks strange.

"Where are we going…? Killan are you going to answer me…? Have you gone deaf all of a sudden; there is a fire you know… Killan!" I shout as the monotone alarm rings throughout the halls. We stop outside the boys toilets. "Killan don't you dare, don't you dare put me in there!" I shout as I try to run away, he grabs my arms and wrangles me inside, he throws me at the back wall.

"Say 'the path of a rogue is a silent and deadly one, one which has an ultimate goal, to fight for our cause'." He says leaning against one of the cubicles.

"Ermmm… Killan are you feeling okay?" I ask slowly approaching him.

"We can't leave until you do so" he says flipping a coin.

"The path of a rogue is a silent and deadly one, one which has an ultimate goal, to fight for our cause." I repeat very confused.

The wall begins to have a straight line that grows up, across above my head and back down with a weird mint colour. And then it moves and opens a staircase to darkness. "Killan what have you gotten yourself into now?" I say pointing at the dark abyss.

"What are you waiting for?" he says walking past me and down into the dark.

I look back to the entrance of the toilets and then I head down the stairs, I put my hands in front of my face and yet I can't see them. "Killan…? Killan you there…?" I yell as it echoes around.

Finally I arrive at a door, a white door with a symbol engraved into it. "Twin daggers what is this?" I touch the symbol and it lights up, a golden glow before it creeps open. I enter and inside Killan is stood wearing some strange long jacket, black with purple highlights and mostly purple sleeves. "Killan where are we?"

He doesn't respond, only points to another door, I take a moment before entering, inside is a large semi-circle of wood and people sat at the top looking down at me in their jackets like some sort of council. One of them stands up. "Touka Misakii you have been summoned before the Council, we see potential within you." Another stands up slightly smaller.

"We shall give you the gift of the Rogue."

Killan walks in and brings in a jacket and a box with a bottle with 'Black Ink' written on it.

"I ermmm… what's going on?" I ask as Killan pushes me down as I fall on a chair which slowly declines.

"This is your initiation; you are becoming one of us." Killan says as my left arm is clamped down and my sleeve rolled up, he dabs it with a wet cloth and then gets out the machine in the box, a tattoo machine, Killan reveals his neck and a the twin daggers are on his neck.

"Killan don't you put that thing on me, you know how I feel about those things!" I shout trying to get out of the hold.

"It'll look bad if you squirm whilst I do this." He looks me in the eye and smiles gently.

I relax my arm and close my eyes. "Do it quickly." A few minutes later open my eyes and look at my reddened arm, now on my arm is the logo for these guys, I sit up and he throws the jacket at me and I put it on, black and red, are they trying to insult me?

"Any specific reason why this is red?" I ask with a look of annoyance.

"This is your new deck" one of the councillor guys says with his arms open as Killan hands me a rather expensive looking deck case.

"Thank you but no thanks, I have a deck of my own." I say as I get my deck out of my bag.

"In order to become a true rogue you must accept this, it has been picked out with you in mind." He says, I take it and look at the first few cards.

"I don't know how to use this clan." I say holding up what I think is the ace.

"You will study under our watch and then Killan will show you after." And then they sit down. I bow as my hood slides over my head and I walk out as Killan follows.

"Killan what the world have you gotten me into!?" I shout as he walks off.

"Don't walk away from me; you're so different down here." I run after him.

He enters a door at the end of the corridor and I burst through after him. It looks the same as the training room upstairs before the alarm went off. And he stands at one of the tables, hood up and gloves on. I walk over and grab one of the gloves. "Are you feeling okay?" I ask. "If you're not I'm here for you."

"Touka you have to be professional, this is not a silly little game, this is about justice." He says looking down at the table.

"What's happened to you, you were fine earlier upstairs being you!"

"This is who I am," he says drawing a card, "I don't have to give you a reason. However, if you win I'll tell you why we chose you."

My heart drops, he'll tell me why I'm here for simply beating him, this is too-"

"You must leave that old deck behind, you have been given this new avatar, embrace it." He says a smirk lights up under his hood. "You can't hide away forever."

I slide my hood off and stare at him with confidence, "Who's the one hiding now?" I say.

"Touché." He says taking off his hood. "Stand up my avatar."


	3. Chapter 2

"Your avatar is a grade 0?" I ask as they begin to appear in the simulated world.

"Looks can be deceiving." He says drawing a card. "Stealth Beast, Kuroko will show you the meaning behind our organization."

"Ok, I'll take my turn; I'll ride Dragon Monk, Gojo, and call Bahr." 'I wonder what his avatar can do, is it a simple grade 3 searcher?'

"Are you going to attack?" he asks.

I blink a few times, "Yeah, Bahr will."

"Ohtsuzura, will guard that." He says commandingly.

"That's a cute draw trigger." I giggle a little, I miss the old Killan.

"It's not about looks Touka, it's the ability to win games."

"Well that's not what I heard, have you seen Bermuda?"

He gives me a 'really?' look *sigh* "Right, with support from Red Pulse, Gojo is attacking."

A copy of his avatar falls into the damage zone.

"Your turn Killan." I say gripping my cards tightly, 'I can't let him win; I need to know why they've done this to me.'

"Fine, Ride, Stealth Beast, Chigasumi." I hovers over two cards in his hand and decides to put the middle one down. "Stealth Dragon, Kokujyo show her power!" as he turns the card to rest.

"I won't be guarding these." I say putting the heal trigger in the damage zone.

"Now then go my vanguard."

"Here take this." I throw down a critical trigger.

"I thought you weren't going to guard?"

"It stopped you from attacking Bahr didn't it?" I say sarcastically.

"For a person who rarely plays, you've got some skill." A backhanded compliment there's still some old Killan In him.

"So is Nathan here too?" I ask drawing a card.

"I'll tell you everything if you win." He's so stubborn.

"Well I ride Nehalem, I'll call Eternal Bringer Griffin and drop this Dragonic Overlord and grab another one from my deck Call-" I look at the card, so shiny, so cool looking now this is… "My avatar, Dragonic Burnout!"

"Looks like you've figured out one of the main combos."

"Now by soulblasting the grade 1 in soul and putting the Overlord in the drop zone at the bottom of my deck, your Kokujyo will now burn." My eyes light up with the flames of Burnout, how pretty.

"Fine by me." sliding it over to the drop zone.

The battle goes on for some time…

"Thank you for the fourth damage Touka, Now the true power will rise, I break ride, Shura Stealth Dragon, Kabukicongo." A dark dragon with scales almost samurai scales stands before my Dragonic Overlord. "The break rides skill; you discard one card and bind another."

"Is this clan about binding things then, they're pretty rare around here?"

"It suits our purpose, now my vanguards skill when I attack I counterblast 1 and all your rear guards are bound face up." I slide them out of the way. "And 3 or more are bound he gains 10k power."

"Sure I'll take that hit." I say as black chains with a purple aura shoot towards Overlord.

"Oh look a critical looks like you're going to be jumping to 5 damage." Something seems really off about him. "My avatar's skill, since I hit you, I soulblast and two of your bound cards are sent to the drop zone."

The fifth damage hits the zone and his rear guards look ready to maul me to death, a dragon and a bear with giant ninja claws. "Now Kokujyo has a special skill, for every bound unit he gains 2k, now attack."

"This'll stop you, Quintet wall!" just barely enough.

"Then my bear will end this."

"I can't allow you to do that, I'll guard with these."

"Fine now I end, you get that card back that was bound plus all your rear guards which are in the bind zone are put back in your hand."

"You shouldn't have done that." I say as I untie my hair, it flows down like flames and my eyes lock on to his. "Holding you off for this long was only so I could learn what I could do with this deck, and now I can put that into action. You'll feel the burn as soon as I… Cross break ride!" I yell slamming the card down.

"This ought to be fun."

"Dragonic Overlord, the End, 10k power and a skill, now attack that puny rear guard."

He looks at me in confusion and then smiles. "Go ahead"

"Twin drive, nothing… and a draw trigger, all effects to the End. Now I counterblast, drop one and stand up once more, now attack the vanguard."

"Have a perfect guard"

"Oh look a critical, now I counterblast 2 and Persona Blast to rise once more."

"Well done, you've managed to figure out this deck in one game, you really are something."

"Burn with the Apocalyptic Flames, the End finishes this match."

"I'll drop my whole hand and intercept to stop you!"

"Twin drive, nothing damn, well my avatar go!" I yell, Burnout flies into the air and breaths fire upon the dark dragon. The final damage floats onto the zone and the dark dragon explodes into orange pixels.

A red petal falls from above and lands in front of the Council.

"It is true. She is our saviour, we must keep this from her."

"I agree, fi she finds out what the Oracle has predicted she may well hide away."

"But it is cruel to keep such important information from her." A third says.

They start mumbling before the middle one stands. "She will not know until the final petal has fallen."

"So Killan why are you here?" He sits on the table and takes off his hood. "And why are you acting so different?"

"It was late one night and I had to walk down a dark alley way, when I was attacked, someone knocked me unconscious and stole everything but my clothes, I woke up here with the Council surrounding me, they saw potential in me, they trained me and then sent me back to retrieve what I had lost. I destroyed the kid in a cardfight and claimed everything I had, and I knocked him out, revenge is sweet. As for my personality I have to act like a normal student, if anyone found out I was a Rogue I'd have to be removed from the country."

My hands shake from hearing everything he says. "Killan why would you be removed, are we bad people?"

I puts his hand on my shoulder and gives me a smile. "There's no such thing as bad people, only opposites and rivals. We want to change the system and liberate the V-f circuit, but others may find that wrong, others would agree."

"So why would we be removed if people found out?"

"Find Nathan he'll give you more information." And with that his hood is back up and he walks away.

"Well bye then mr serious!" he doesn't respond and leaves the room.

I head out into the main lobby and check the notice board, tons of people with different labels like 'Intel', 'Spy?', 'Target' and 'Remove'. The last one sends a chill down my spine, for those who are under that list are team Asteroid.


End file.
